Just Do or Don't
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS. It was so simple it was too hard. You either took the chance or always wondered. Syaoran's dilemma comes to an end as an unlikely source of inspiration is all it takes for him to take a chance and confess his feelings. One-shot.


MS

Here's a oneshot that makes little sense to me. It came from reading some shoujo mangas and growling at them because things are dragged too long. How this story relates to it is a bit of a mystery, but it certainly took a life of its own. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters.

-

**Just Do or Don't **

-

It was a simple thing. You either went one way or the other. It was just that simple. Too simple. Which meant that usually such a simple thing turned out to be one of the hardest. There was always the choice of going either one way or another and that's what made just an easy thing, just so hard.

Syaoran just stared forward. He appeared calm, engrossed on the current speech that was being given by whomever it was that was at the front of the class. He truly had no idea what words were flying around as inside, he was troubled by a single thing.

He knew for a fact that he was going to have to go either way. His friends had already told him that he was letting things go too far. It was either going to be him, or someone else would take his place.

His place in what? His place in his own life and what he wanted to do with it. The teenager wanted to groan and rub his head as he felt the twinge of a headache appear. Still, if he did so, he would probably get more than a few side way looks.

"I must say that you're definitely in your own world," he heard a jovial voice call behind him. He looked up, to notice that the students around him were stretching and leaving their seats. It seemed like the class had ended and he hadn't even noticed.

"Chiharu was glaring at you when she asked the class to stand because you were the only one still glued to your seat," the comment had him whipping his face toward said girl. Her eyes were narrowed and she mouthed a few words that he was sure would be painful if they had been movements instead.

"What's on your mind?" Eriol turned over one of the seats beside his friend and sat astride of it, his hands over the back of it. "This wouldn't have anything to do with our recent discussions, would it?"

He just groaned, sinking his head deeper into his arms not wanting to get into the subject again. It always came to the usual circular reasoning and he knew that he either shot for it or he didn't.

"Why is it so hard?" his muffled question was definitely rhetorical. Eriol really didn't want to get into another debate on the same subject when it was definitely clear that Syaoran had already heard enough on it.

"You know," Eriol decided to be just a bit straightforward. "She's never been my thing, but I know for a fact that there are many guys around here, and from higher grades, that have been giving her the eye."

"If you're trying to provoke me, don't bother," the low growl had a certain bite to it. Syaoran himself had been very much aware that Sakura was very well regarded among his sex. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't heard guys in the locker rooms talking about her either.

She was very well known as one of the girls in the cheer squad. She had a sweet personality that had all of them smiling and many of them were also sneaking glances her way whenever she was involved in an intricate routine.

"I do wonder who will confess to her this week," Eriol mussed aloud as he mentally checked off the names of those that had been said to have tried their hand at the girl. "It does make one wonder why she has turned them all down."

Someone bumped against the leaning Eriol, taking him away from Syaoran before he could reach out and choke him. He felt an bitter taste in his mouth as he digested his friend's words. Did he think that he had not spent time thinking about it?

He had also been in a couple of those sessions when someone had confessed to Sakura. The last time it happened, he'd been hidden behind some tree as he had stumbled upon the scene while searching for her. He'd gotten the courage to give her a flower, but it had wilted in his hand as he had tried to not give his position away.

Sakura had blushed as the guy had taken her hand, staring into his eyes in rapt attention. Or at least, that's what it looked like to him. Somehow, it ended with her apologizing. She had turned down someone else.

After that one, he hadn't had the guts to even talk to her. She had just stood there alone as the unnamed guy walked away. She just stared to the unseen and he just remained quiet and frozen in place until she walked away.

He had never felt so depressed in his life.

"Syaoran," he was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand that was currently moving before his face. Sakura was smiling down at him as he focused his eyes on her.

"Sorry," he bashfully apologized, letting his eyes slink away from her and focus in front of him. He still had to pack away the books of their last class anyhow so it gave him something to do. She did not talk after that, so he had to look up at her. "Was there something you needed?"

He didn't mean to sound like an insensitive jerk, but it still sounded that way. He winced as he saw her smile fracture a fraction. She braced herself, not wavering as she just shook her head and mumbled some words he could not make out and got out of his way.

_Great going dumb ass_, Syaoran would have kicked himself where it would hurt the most as he saw her slink away. Sakura was a nice girl that was affected by other's people reactions to her. He had just seriously done a faux pass. It wasn't enough that he wanted to get mad at the world, but she really didn't have any blame on his lack of courage where she was concerned.

_How long has it been?_ Too long to count he surmised. He couldn't really think of a time that he hadn't been aware of Sakura in another way than just a friend. Of course, that's how things started.

How could he image being anything else when it seemed like she had her eyes on someone he had no clue how to compete with. Because that's what he had to do. He had to compete with whomever she was interested and see if he came up top.

"Sakura."

"What was that?" there was a giggling Tomoyo standing before him, with her arms crossed and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, his eyes searching for an escape. She was looking at him in a way that was making the danger bells ring inside of his mind. He knew what that meant.

"I was just wondering what Sakura could have wanted," he almost bit his tongue as he saw her narrow her eyes, staring intently into him.

"I wouldn't know," she tapped her fingers against her sidearms as if considering her words. "Maybe she just wanted to cheer you up since it seemed like your pet had died."

"I don't have a pet," it was redundant but he couldn't help but say it. Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh and tried to control the tick on her left eye. Sometimes they really were senseless idiots.

"Sorry," he apologized, knowing that if he didn't, then she was just going to wait for him to actually rectify his tone. No one could stay on Tomoyo's bad side if they wanted to keep their sanity.

Tomoyo looked around, aware of the dwindling number of classmates that continued to vacate as their break continued on.

"Let's converse," she popped down on a seat next to him and leant forward.

"What about?"

"Our favorite thing in the world," her smirk was back. "Sakura." Maybe it was the way that she said her name, but Syaoran was then painfully aware that Tomoyo seemed to know something. Something that he was trying painfully obvious to hide from the source.

"I'm just wondering if you're ever going to take the chance to confess your feelings to her," she said it, circumventing the obvious plots to make him say it himself.

She leaned forward to see if she could make out what he had said in response. His mumbles were deep and low, but she had a good idea of the kind of expletive he used.

"Has anyone told you that you are...?"

"All the time," she impishly interrupted him. "You're not going to make me change the subject Syaoran."

"You know, she's bound to give her attention to one of the guys that confesses to her," Tomoyo took one of his notebooks and flipped the pages to occupy her hands. "We are at that age that we begin to wonder about relationships."

"I think you and Eriol are in this together," Syaoran stood from his seat, stretching his clothing before walking away. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is," Tomoyo placed a commiserating hand on his forearm and patted it in an affectionate way. "In the end, it's a do or don't situation. Still, the more you drag it out, the less chance you have of finding out what will happen."

"This is real life Tomoyo, not like a manga storyline," she snickered at his analogy.

"If this were a manga then I'm sure that Sakura would have already suffered some type of mishap that you would have to save her from. Still, I would think it would be better to know than not and keep things inside."

"What about you?" that took her aback, not understanding his meaning.

"I can't say I understand, but I know for a fact that you care for her with a zealousness that not many could hope for," that was as close as he was going to get to admitting that he had suspicions of her feelings for her best friend.

"I don't rightly know," Tomoyo just replied with that, trying to understand it herself. "But I do know that you have a better chance than I when it comes to this particular part of our relationships."

"Have you ever told her?"

Tomoyo's countenance took a passive expression. "Yes, but it wasn't understood."

"I'm sorry," he truly was. Tomoyo was a dear friend, and for all her faults, caring for them was definitely one of her best qualities.

"Take the plunge Syaoran," Tomoyo imparted those words of wisdom as they separated by the doorway. "She'll never be able to figure it out for herself unless you take a step in that direction."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" he had to ask. Eriol he could understand, but Tomoyo was someone that didn't really involve herself with him unless he was in their group.

"You're one of my precious people Syaoran, no matter what appears on the surface and I would like for you to be happy. I want all of us to be happy."

An impish smile appeared as she turned around before taking off on a run for a particular activity. "Plus, I think the two of you together are just too cute. Definitely a lot of potential there."

"When you say things this way," he shivered. "You really scare me."

"You're right to be afraid," she cackled as she walked away.

Somehow she made it okay. Just talking to someone really did help out a bit. Or maybe it was better said that it had grounding probabilities. He walked aimlessly towards the outside, marveling at the warm rays that kissed his skin. After being more than four hours inside of the classroom, it was a welcoming sight.

He passed gaggles of students in groups as they settle around the corners and trees. It really was a beautiful day. He stopped walking as he came upon Sakura. She was sitting on a secluded corner, talking to a group of students from another class.

Syaoran recognized one of the guys as one of those that had already confessed to her. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he focused on the display. He seemed to be in great spirits, involving Sakura into the conversation and taking whatever chance he took to be in contact with her.

Sakura shied away for a bit, but then seemed to get accustomed to it and waved after the group moved on. Syaoran's breath hitched as he saw her continue watching the group as it moved away. He really didn't know hot to interpret her gaze.

She saw him then. Syaoran moved to her, not wanting her to think that he would avoid her.

"Syaoran," she seemed very happy to see him. She patted the ground beside her as he came up before her, and he complied. He grabbed a blade of grass and plied it with his fingers. He just sat there for awhile, looking to the glass as it deteriorated from his ministrations.

"You seem like yourself now," her comment dragged him out of his internal monologue. "Back there in the classroom you seemed down."

"Well, I'm a very quiet person."

"Maybe it was the wrong expression," Sakura blushed as his body turned to hers. His straight gaze had her mind reaching for words. She knew her palms were getting sweaty. It had more to do with the fact that he was so close and focused on her than anything else. Although, that is what she told herself again and again as her strangled thoughts tried to form coherent sentences.

"You just seemed lost," she grunted at her words, as she could find no better way to describe it. "Like you had no friend in the world."

"I was lost in thought," he said to her, "Thinking some depressive thoughts which is probably why I seemed so miserable."

"So, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, remembering how he and Eriol had been encumbered on a pretty deep conversation for the past few weeks. Every time she looked and found them together, they were huddled together in avid conversation that no one else had any idea what it was about.

It would be an understatement for her to say that she was a bit curious. She was very curious. It was one of her faults really, she just couldn't help herself.

"It's probably none of my business, but I've been wondering why you get so agitated when you and Eriol speak alone together."

Syaoran winced, turning away as the topic turned to what he was precisely confronting. He would not in any way say that she was the actual topic of conversation.

"You don't have to tell me. I know I'm nosing around," she apologetically stated as she busied her fingers by redoing the clip on her hair. Anything to do was good as long as the silence stretched in between. Their time together wasn't usually this bad, as conversation usually flowed well between the long time friends, but it seemed like today was going to be different.

"Sakura!" the same person called Syaoran's name, as the students stopped by the two and struck a conversation. This afforded him time to get his mind together. He had to come up with something to answer her question. He really didn't want to leave her with the impression that it was something he didn't want her to know.

"We'll see you two at the student council assembly tomorrow," a bubbly girl replied as they were once again left alone.

Syaoran had a debate with himself as the silence once again filled the atmosphere. It was painful to remain that way. He was either going to talk or one of them had to leave.

"Eriol is a good friend, wouldn't you say?" Sakura could only nod, with no idea as to what he could be referring to.

"We've just been wondering about a particular thing," his smile slipped as he took a fortifying breath for the strength to talk. "Have you ever felt more than just a feeling for a friend, but have not had the courage to confess to it?"

Sakura was taken aback, but in a sense understood what he meant. "Well, I had a crush on my brother's friend, Yukito, for a long time. I was young, I can give you that, but at the time it felt like what I felt for him was something that I really understood was love."

"Did you ever confess?" he was intrigued. He had known Sakura since those days, and was very much aware of how she had felt for the older guy. Truly, Yukito had charmed a lot of people in both his school and in the younger generation.

"I did," her answer took him aback. She was still smiling, but with a less exuberant shine to her eyes. "Obviously he refused. And I understood. I cried my eyes out but everything turned out okay."

Syaoran was hit by a particular scene he could recall with great accuracy such an event. He had stumbled over a crying Sakura one day at the park and had been the one to console her. He hadn't known why she had been crying, but now a lot of her mumbles made sense.

"Did you ever regret it?" he had to ask. He was literally with his heart on his sleeve, drumming at an impatient pace.

"You know what, now that I reflect on it, it was kind of liberating," she leaned backwards, into the grass while still looking at him. "There are only two choices when it comes to your feelings. You either do something about it, or don't so that you'll have to keep it bottled up and always wonder."

Somehow, it made so much sense when she said it. It really was just that simple. You could always strike out, but then if you were too afraid of that, then you would never know either way. It was going to be alright. He would either score a home run, or he would strike out.

"Hearing it from you, it makes sense," he happily said to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She reciprocated in kind, glad to have helped him with the issue.

"So," she teased, driving her elbow into his side. "Who's the lucky girl?" She saw his eyes widen at her question. "And don't try to tell me that it isn't true. You must have your eyes on someone if you're wondering about this."

"Um," he could not really say anything to that. He was stuck, but at the same time felt lightheaded and very much aware that he could pass out at any second when she looked at him like that. He really was far gone where she was concerned.

"You probably don't want to jinx yourself," she nodded as she stood and straightened her clothing. "You'll tell me how it goes, right?"

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know."

She parted from his company, very much aware that the fact that one of her oldest guy friends had almost confessed to having romantic feelings for someone. It was the fact that her chest felt constricted that gave away the feeling of satisfaction she should have kept after helping him out.

Maybe it was time to take stock into what her friends had been wondering about for quite some time. They all knew that she kept turning guys down but they had yet to ferret out the reason why. She just wasn't interested in any of them.

She had been intent on her thoughts, and was yanked out of them as someone pulled her into a darkened classroom. She was ready to scream before she realized who had pulled her in.

"What is it Syaoran? You scared me," one of her hands was over her thundering heart. It felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She was waiting to calm down when she realized that his facial expression was definitely different from where she had left him.

"You look serious," she stated, as she realized that he was still grasping her hand. He had not let go and didn't seem in a hurry to do so.

"This is serious," he took a fortifying breath, looking her straight in the eye. "Sakura, I have no letter to give you, nor a flower or any type of gift since I didn't plan this, but I can't wait anymore. If I keep this inside, then I'm just going to keep on wondering and I'll never have the courage that your words have given me. No matter what happens, I'm glad that you cleared up my misgivings."

"What are you saying?" instead of calming down, her heart was running at a speed she had never felt it go. She was sure that it would surely quit any second now and she would die as the blood flow would explode within her.

"I like you Sakura, as more than a friend," he did not waver as the words spilled out. "I've spent more than a month dreading this moment because I really don't have a clue as to what will happen, but I really couldn't take keeping this inside as it drove me insane."

"Are you sure?" she really didn't know why she asked that question. She just felt like she had to. She really was thrown out for a loop. "I never thought that you felt that way about me." It was the truth, he had thrown her a curve ball and she didn't know how to respond.

"I'd just like to know if I have any type of chance of having you reciprocate my feelings," he was straightforward. "Like you said, I just need to know so that I can see what I can do tomorrow that doesn't involve this uncertainty."

"I," she stuttered as her widened eyes remained trapped in his gaze. She was really looking at him. He really was serious about this. "I don't know what to say."

Syaoran could understood that. "Then I'm going to take that as my answer," there was a lower timbre to his tone, but his words remained strong. He felt an impulse that he could not deny. He leaned forward, pulling her by the hand he still held, and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura's breath hitched at the contact. It was an unknown. She had never been in this position. Before she could truly process what was happening, he had pulled away. His eyes were dropped and sad as he mumbled an apology and walked away towards the door.

Their lips had barely pressed, taking a hint of the feeling of being that close before he had pulled away. Sakura's mind was reeling as she could only feel the pressure of his mouth of hers. It didn't fell right. Not the kiss, but for it to be that way.

"Syaoran!" her exclamation stopped him from opening the door. He did not turn though, his hand still grasping the knob as he waited for whatever she had to say. It would probably be an accusation, but it was something he deserved. He shouldn't have gone with the impulse, but it was done and he didn't regret it.

"You can't just leave after doing that," she was flustered. Her hands moved in all directions as she tried to make coherent sentences out of her dead brain.

"What would you like me to do then?" he inquired, with a soft and tranquil tone in his voice.

That kept her quiet. Her breaths came close together as she opened and closed her mouth. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself as she shivered at the atmosphere that surrounded them. He was close, but still so far away. She was sure that if she extended her hand, that she would not be able to reach him.

"Would you mind doing it again?"

"Doing what?" he was confused. Did she want him to confess again?

"Kiss me," her breathless admission surprised him. He had never expected her to say those particular words. He turned to her, questioning her words as her extended hand made contact and pulled him back to her.

It was his turn to stumble into an embrace as she framed his face with her hands and stood in her tiptoes. She did the first move this time around, pressing herself against his hard frame. Her lips parted lightly before she settled them over his own, closing her eyes as his hands enclosed her waist and pulled her closer.

Sakura moaned into his mouth as her lips parted further and enticed his own to move. It didn't take much to wrestle him into action. He grunted as one of her hands came to the back of his head, pressing her fingers to his hair and moving them up and down in a sequence that brought him pleasure.

She gasped as he raked his teeth over her lower lip, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss and somehow bringing her closer into their mutual embrace. She sighed as he tentatively pressed his tongue against her lip. She opened her mouth further, her body heating to greater proportions as he took advantage of it.

They parted, with shallow breaths, still clinging to one another. She felt her life tilt to an angle that threw everything else out of focus. He was the current center of her attention. He was the Syaoran that made her laugh. The one that also comforted her when she needed a friend. The one that had always looked at her in such a way that made her feel appreciated. He was also the one that was making her heart race.

His warm breath brushed against her face, delivering the intimacy of their current space. It was an intimacy that she didn't shy from, and that told her a lot about her own reactions to the changes that had just occurred in the last few minutes. She wanted to smile, shout, giggle, and kiss him again.

"Sakura," Syaoran tipped her head upwards, connecting their eyes as she opened them. He needed to look at her and her reaction. She'd asked for a second kiss and he had complied. There was an absurd hope that she would ask him to do it again. He licked his lips in anticipation as Sakura regained her wits.

"So," he tried for a lightness in his voice.

She shushed him, pressing her lips for a light kiss with his. "It really was simple, wasn't it?"

"I'm glad it turned out to be," was his response as she brushed a couple of bangs from his eyes and forehead. They just stumbled forward once again, their will not denied as he looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face. "That was worth the risk."

Sakura just matched his grin, her body physically alert and her emotions rampant within. It had come as a surprise, but she felt good. Maybe it was this electrifying moment that she had been waiting for.

"So, what do you say?"

"I say that this is somewhere that I definitely like being," she burrowed into his chest, sharing his warmth.

"You won't regret it Sakura," he pledged as he cradled her. She was in his arms, and was going to make sure that this decision would be a happy one. "It really is as easy as do or don't," he said mainly to himself.

"I don't think my heart could take anything like this again," she replied, smiling into his uniform as he blushed at their current position. It took some time, but his bashfulness was finally in full course. She had pressed his hand against the left part of her chest, illustrating the point by her racing heart.

"Mine does this all the time with you," he reciprocated her touch by grasping her hand and placing it over his own. Their heartbeats aligned. Nothing else needed to be said as they both decided to just enjoy the moment.

There was enough time to get out of the classroom and confront the others that shared their world. Syaoran made a mental note to get her the flower he had meant to give her weeks before. There was time for that though. This current moment was enough for them both.

* * *

This is another one of those things that came out of nowhere. I actually had this idea starting very differently and then I had to write this from scratch and the other scrapped for another project that I don't know if it'll ever develop into anything.

Anyhow, sorry for not updating more often and all. I'm in school and feel like I don't have enough time to write. This took me all day and I'm glad it's over and done with. Well, let's hope I'll be able to get something else out soon as well for you readers.

MS

-


End file.
